


Max Caulfield's Guide to Time Travel

by PuckIsland



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuckIsland/pseuds/PuckIsland
Summary: Strange things seem to be happening around Max when she moves into Blackwell Academy.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Kate Marsh, Rachel Amber & Chloe Price
Kudos: 9





	Max Caulfield's Guide to Time Travel

“What was it that you wanted to say to me?”

Max turned her head in confusion. She had just moved into the Blackwell Academy dorms and was taking a break on a bench outside. She had been minding her own business until she heard the voice of a girl talking to her.

“Huh? What are you talking about?” Max raised her eyebrow at the girl. 'What could she possibly want?' Max thought.

“What are YOU talking about? You came up to me out of breath trying to say something and then just ran off!”

Max was now more confused than ever. To her knowledge, she had never seen this girl before in her life!

“Uhh, I think you’ve got the wrong person.” Max said. The girl narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, “I don’t know what kind of joke you're pulling, but you shouldn’t mess with others! It’s not nice!”

The girl then huffed and stormed off towards the dorms.

xxx

“What kind of weird shit have you gotten into now Super Max?” Chloe laughed through the phone. Max sighed as she sat down on her bed.

“This isn’t funny Chloe, something weird is going on. What if I have an evil twin or something?”

“Oooo, sounds scary!” Max could hear Chloe howling on the other line. “Ughhh,” Max groaned as she hung up her cell phone and landed face first onto her pillow.

She’ll worry about all this in the morning.

Xxx

When Max woke up the first thing she noticed was a sticky note stuck on her forehead.

“What the hell…?” Max whispered as she got up and took the note off. Did someone sneak into her room last night? Was she a sleep walker and didn’t know about it?

Max read the note in her hand,

'Chamomile tea.'

Max kept staring at the note in confusion. 'Chamomile tea? What in the world does this mean?'

Xxx

Kate Marsh.

'So that’s her name, huh?' Max thought.

It was the first day of class and the teacher had made everyone introduce themselves. Their names, interests, hobbies, why they chose this school.

Kate seemed shy but also excited to introduce herself. She had a soft voice and dressed in modest clothes. One thought comes to mind as she talks to the class -

Traditional Christian values.

Most of the students snicker at her introduction, very obviously making fun of her. As Kate finishes she quickly sits down, her face bright red.

Max can’t help but feel sorry for her. Even if their first meeting was a bit strange, she’d like to be friends with Kate Marsh.

Xxx

As lunch rolls around, Max can’t help but see Kate eating by herself. She had promised Chloe that she’d spend lunch with her and Rachel, but she thinks those two lovebirds can keep themselves company for one day.

Max sends a quick text to Chloe and turns off her cell phone. She knows she’ll get a thousand text messages and even a thousand more calls from her friend being angry that she bailed.

“Ah, um,” Max coughs a little as Kate looks at her confused. “Would you like to have lunch together?”

Kate stares at the taller girl, unsure of what to make of her offer. “This isn’t a prank is it? I’ve been told enough mean things from the other girls already.”

“N-no! Of course not!” Max waves her hands wildly, “I really do want to have lunch with you! What kind of food do you like? I like…” Max gulps as she remembers the note from this morning.

“Chamomile tea.”

Kate’s eyes go wide as she looks at her, bewildered. 

'Oh crap… Did I just make a mistake?' Max gulps.

Kate then laughs, one hand to her mouth, the other on her stomach. “You do know that chamomile tea isn’t a food right?” 

“R-right I knew that.”

“Well, it so happens to be that chamomile tea is my favorite kind of tea. Would you like to have some with me sometime?”

Xxx

“Time travel!”

“What in the world are you talking about?”

Max had come to Warren Graham for some advice. She knew her ‘geek younger brother’, as she affectionately calls him, would have some knowledge on what strange things were happening to her.

Although nothing weird seemed to be happening to Max physically, it would seem that other people at Blackwell Academy had seen or had talked to Max without her knowledge. Max could be somewhere else completely but could still be seen helping someone on campus.

Max had gotten a series of ‘thank yous’ from so many people, even reluctantly from Victoria Chase and Nathan Prescott.

Though most importantly, Max had been receiving many mysterious paper notes and text messages from an unknown number. These usually consist of advice for Max to use at Blackwell Academy.

“Don’t you see?” Warren exclaimed, “These notes and text messages are from the future! Future Max to be exact.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous Warren, time travelling doesn’t exist.”

“Then why don’t we conduct a little experiment?” Warren smirked.

Well… This can’t be good.  
Xxx


End file.
